Our boys and their toys
by Sic Et Non
Summary: One-shots about our boys, playing with their toys and thinking about their heroes.


Our boys and their toys

Disclaimer – I own nothing! Nothing!

A/N – Okay, this idea came to me while I was sitting in a Greek myths lecture, strange huh? My lecturer kept going on about boys and their toys, hence the title, and it just reminded me of the moments in Irresponsible and Doppelganger where the boys' heroes and toys are mentioned.

This fic will comprise of one-shots from our boys' childhoods that involve their heroes and their toys. Hope you enjoy and please let me know what you think!

John, part one

Evil kinevil, John Sheppard decided, would have nothing on him. Lining up his skateboard with a tap of his foot he couldn't help the grin that spread across his face. He was standing at the top of a homemade but sturdy ramp that led to the obstacle course below. The obstacle course he was going to jump over.

It was pretty impressive, really, when you knew he'd only had ten minutes or so to gather everything he needed. His obstacle course comprised of a bin, on its side, a couple of medium sized boxes, followed by a stack of his father's tool boxes and then, for his finale, the lawn mower. A fine line up, really, and an easy jump. John grinned again.

Visually checking everything and again making the calculations in his head to know the speed he'd need to make the height for the jump, John nodded and started for the start line he'd set up.

In his mind's eye he could see the crowds, see the glory of the jump and he could feel it. The sensation of almost flying he got whenever he left the ground. It was something he thrilled for and something he knew he would never tire of.

He'd reached his start line and looked down. Part of him should probably be scared right now but he wasn't, he'd made the calculations, knew the risks. Right, John nodded, do it.

With a powerful kick off he started his approach, adding to his momentum as he neared the ramp. The slight curve brought him upwards and then he was flying, soaring through the air clutching his board with one hand and raising the other high above his head. He could feel the air rush past his fingertips and a true smile spread across his face.

He was making his descent now with only the lawn mower to clear. Tipping the board slightly and adjusting his weight he flew clear over the mower and skidded slightly as he hit the ground. He managed to stay on his board as it jerked with the impact but an unexpected bump in the ground sent him tumbling, grazing his arm in the process.

Finally rolling to a stop he sat up, made sure his skate board was still in one piece then grinned at the items he had just jumped over. That had been a kick. No wonder Evil kinevil did it so much. Just think, he could be known for this as well. The dare-devil jumper, whose true home is in the sky, the one and only-

"John Sheppard!" John cringed and looked to see his father hurriedly striding towards him with his older brother one step behind. This wouldn't be good. Getting to his feet he straightened his shoulders as his father stopped before him.

"What were you thinking?! I'm in the kitchen, having some coffee and look out the window to see my youngest son falling through the air over, of all things, the lawn mower!"

"Dad-"

"You could have broken it! Not to mention any one of the bones that comprises your skeleton! And you're bleeding!" Bleeding? John looked down to see the gaze on his arm had bled to cover his whole forearm. Funny, it didn't hurt that much. He yelped as his father's hand clamped down on his shoulder.

"Let's get you inside and cleaned up before your mother sees. You don't deserve her fussing all over you after all this. Dave, do me a favour and put all these things back into the garage, a little more out of sight. We don't need this happening again, mark two."

As he was led back indoors, John couldn't help the smile on his face that he really should be hiding. He wasn't out of trouble yet he knew but it was looking pretty good. His brother was cleaning up so he didn't have to, his father would clean him up and now he had ideas racing around his head for his next evil kinevil stunt, mark two.

A/N – So, hoped you liked and stay tuned for the next chapter, which will probably be Rodney. Let me know what you thought!


End file.
